The House With the Blue Rose
by MokaTheHat
Summary: Kagome, an orphan of 18 years, has no friends.  She had one before, but he betrayed her in the worse of ways and left her.  A little over two years later, she meets his brother, and some things from the dark come into the light.
1. Chapter 1:House With The Blue Rose

Kagome gently pressed the button on her camera, using up her last photo. "That's a keeper" She whispered and looked at her muse.

It was a small garden in front of a Victorian styled house that was painted baby blue. The garden held an array of colorful flowers, from yellow to pink. But one flower in particular sparked her interest. It was a pure electric blue rose, something that was hard to find.

Kagome resisted the urge to pluck it from its roots and keep. In that instant, her phone buzzed to life in her pocket. It was time to go to work. Reluctantly, Kagome stood up, tucking a stray strand of raven black hair behind her ear. Suddenly, she had the feeling she was being watched.

She looked up just in time to see a figure disappear from sight in an upper window of the house. Kagome felt a clench in her heart as she saw a flash of silver. Was it him? Could it really be him? She had no time to answer her question as her phone buzzed a second time.

Kagome hopped on her red bike and rode away, not noticing the eyes looking at her from the house with the blue rose.

* * *

><p>"You're late Kagome" The manager of the small cafe scolded as she rushed into the store. "I'm sorry sir! I saw the most beautiful blue rose on my way here and I just had to take a picture of it!" Kagome said, a bit out of breath as she rushed onto the risen platform where she was greeted by her acoustic guitar, a stool, and a microphone.<p>

Every day at 6:30, Kagome came to play a few songs for the cafe. The owner had taken a liking to her when he heard her playing on the street one time. Some of the regulars at the cafe recognized Kagome and they started to clap, the new comers following there gesture.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone! I was a bit busy." Kagome apologized as she put the guitar strap around her shoulder. Scrawled on the front was the name "Luna", her guitars name. She took a seat on the stool and took a deep breath.

"Tonight, I will be starting off with 'Everything Burns' by Anastacia and Ben Moody. Hope you guys enjoy" Kagome sighed and started strumming at Luna. I soft voice, smoother than silk, filled the cafe. Every word that spilled from the girl was filled with a mixture of emotions. Pain, sorrow, and loneliness.

No one would have guessed that she had felt all of this before. Deep down, Kagome wanted to cry. Let out the sorrow for those who have suffered from pain.

When Kagome finished the song, it took some time for the crowd to recover from her angelic voice. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the owner started to clap, and everyone followed suit.

Kagome played and sang a few more songs, some happier than others.

"Kagome, you did a great job tonight" The owner told Kagome as she readied to leave. "You were much more enthusiastic about it. Did something good happen?"

"No sir. Just the fact I got a picture of that rose." Kagome replied as she put her guitar in its case. She had left it here yesterday and wanted to take Luna home.

Closing the guitar case with a _SNAP!_ Kagome saw the manager holding out a small envelope. "It's pay day? I totally forgot about it!" Kagome half whispered and took it out of the owner's hand. "Thank you sir!" She thanked him and he replied "No problem Kagome. You deserve it!"

Kagome nodded slightly with a smile. She picked up her guitar case and jumped off of the stage. "Well I'm off sir! See ya tomorrow!" Kagome said with a slight bow and started to walk off towards the door when the owner said his goodbyes too.

When she got outside, Kagome unlocked her bike from the rack, mounted it, and rode off, guitar case on her back.

Kagome was in a rush because she wanted to get the photos developed and give out pictures to close people, which weren't many.

Just as she thought, a Walgreens came into view and she pulled into the almost empty parking lot. She locked her bike on the bike rack and rushed into the store.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, what took you so long to get home?" Kagome was greeted by her brother's stern voice, well, more like adoptive father. Matter-of-fact, she had two, the other ones name was Kouga.<p>

"Sorry Naraku! I was getting some photos developed!" She replied and slipped out of her flats. "Okay." He replied and went back to typing on his laptop.

Kouga and Naraku were twin brothers, but oh were they different!

Kouga was the younger one by 2 minutes and had the most bubbly personality. He was a womanizer and a player, but everyone loved him. He had emerald green eye that could melt your heart and he kept his long black hair in a high ponytail.

Naraku, on the other hand, was somewhat cold. He really only showed love towards people he took a liking to, including Kagome. He also liked guys, but no one really minded. His hair was to the middle off his back and was wavy and somewhat messy. His eyes were a chilling red color that scared many.

Also, they were both leaders of two of the world's largest and most powerful mafias.

Naraku was the leader of the White Tigers, and Kouga was the leader of the Black Tigers. Both of them were skilled in martial arts and could shoot 5 birds in a row without missing. They were dangerous.

Kagome made her way up the stairs and stopped at the top of the stairs. On the ceiling, there was a door that lead to the attic, also known as her bedroom. She grabbed a nearby chair and climbed onto it, yanking the string on the door and letting it down.

After Kagome was safely in her sanctuary, she flopped onto her bed and let out a soft sigh. It was 7:46 and she was already super tired. After a few moments, she sat up and took off her satchel. She had left her guitar at the front door and did not feel like going back. She was tempted to yell for Naraku to go get it, but he would have been slightly irritated.

Kagome looked around her little bungalow. It was simple besides the fact that the walls were scattered with photos and drawings. Smiling, she took on gently off of the wall, her favorite one. It was a photo about two years old.

"Oh, how I miss you so Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled under her breath and kissed the picture.

The boy in the picture was handsome. His silver hair was long and silky looking, shining in the sunset. His honey colored eyes were warm and inviting, just like his beautiful smile. He wore a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans and the attire showed off his perfect body.

"Why did you have to betray me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the picture, expecting no reply.


	2. Chapter 2:Kouga's BreakUp

I am so sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while. I know this one is short but it's ready and I wan't to get it to you guys asap. Also, I am switching to 1st person POV. Hope you don't mind. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

* * *

><p>At some point in basking in the past, Kagome had fallen asleep. She was awoken by the slam of the front door and a startled Naraku.<p>

Kagome sat up, more alert, and got out of bed, leaving the picture on her bed.

Once she made it downstairs, she saw that Kouga was furious. "What's wrong Kouga?" Kagome asked him as he angrily paced back and forth in the living room.

"Nothing Kagome. This does not concern you" He replied, not looking at her once. Kouga usually never got this angry.

"Brother, calm down. It'll be alright. She wasn't up to your standards anyway" Naraku sighed, shaking his head.

"I know, but she had the nerve to cheat right in front of my face with some inu-demon. I am a proud wolf demon and I am sure I am stronger than that bastard. I should have them hunted down, kidnapped, slowly tortured and send their body parts to here families" Okay, Kouga was epically pissed off.

"Kouga, that's a little extreme, don't you think?" Kagome asked him, looking at him with concern. He stopped pacing and let out a sigh.

"You're right Kagome. I'm sorry. I'm just kind of mad. It's just that Kanna seemed so perfect. I actually thought I fell in love this time." Kouga looked at Kagome with sad, tired eyes.

"Dude. You are too young to look like you in your 40s. And you still have the rest of your life ahead of you. You're only what, 22, and you seem like you have no time left in your life" Kagome told him, pressing her small hands to his cheeks.

"Get over her! She wasn't even that pretty!"

Kouga looked at her, stunned. Slowly, a smile appeared on his lips as her hands fell from his face.

"You're right. I should get over her. She wasn't worth it if she cheated on me for somehow lower. Why don't we all have dinner and forget about today" Kouga clapped his hands and walked into the kitchen.

Kagome smiled, happy to know that he was fine now, at least on the outside. The day was coming to an good end, and that was great.


	3. Chapter 3:The Past

Now I am starting in first person. i just feel more comfy with it. And I am so happy with the amount of views. Thank you so much. I have more fans who added my story to there favorites so I am happy about that too. Enjoy this really long chapter were Sesshomaru is going to make an appearance FINALLY!

* * *

><p>"Have a good day Kagome" Kouga waved to me and I did the same, wishing him the best.<p>

The front lawn of the school was packed with students and the occasional teacher.

The leaves on the trees were already taking on a lighter color, letting everyone know autumn was around the corner. No one paid much mind to me as I slithered through the sea of masses. I was trying to get to my special tree to sit under it and relax, maybe draw a little.

Upon my arrival to the tree, I was stopped dead in my tracks at the beauty sitting in front of me. He was gorgeous.

The suns rays bled through the trees onto his silky white skin and silver-white hair. With closed eyes, I could not see his eye color but I had my guesses. Under his black jacket, I could tell that this mysterious boy was well built, with broad shoulders. He truly looked like an angel sent from heaven above.

I got a little closer and his beauty magnified by a hundred. As if by instinct I took my camera out of my bag, kneeled down and snapped a few pictures. 'He is just so...' "Beautiful" I finished the thought out loud. I stayed in that position for a moment more, drinking in his face and body, preserving it in my memory. A work of art he was.

A small smirk started to form on the boys face as his lips started to move to form words. "Those photos are going to cost you." It took me a few seconds to retort to what he said, but when i did I just blinked.

His eyes were a warm golden honey color that held something cold behind them. In an instant, he was mere centimeters away from my face. "Can you here me?" Mr. Tall, Mysterious, And Handsome whispered the question to my and I just fell back on my bum.

"Um, y-yes. I-It's just that I thought you were still asleep. I am so sorry! I'll just go!'' I said hurriedly as I got up and dusted off my pants. "Bye!"

I was off faster than an Olympic runner in a desert trying to get to a fresh spring before a hippo peed in the water. I was so embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru POV<p>

I watched as my little nymph ran away, her cheeks as red as a fire engine. Oh how beautiful she was. Her long raven hair flowed down to the small of her back and her blue eyes were full of happiness, curiosity, and lust that was yet to be discovered.

The first time I had seen her was yesterday. I had imprinted on her. I hadn't told anyone yet, but I knew my father would be proud, my mother would be slightly disappointing that she was human, and Inuyasha...

I stopped thinking about him in instant. If I didn't, bad memories would come back to haunt me. I did not want that because then my day would be ruined. I pushed all thoughts about Inuyasha to the back of my head and stood up just as the bell to start school rang. God today was going to be great.

* * *

><p>Kagomes POV<p>

'He looks so much like 'him'' I thought as I ran for dear life into the school building as the bell for school to start rang. My homeroom wasn't to hard to get to so I dashed down the crowded hall and into my class.

I took my seat in the smack middle of the classroom as a few more students started to flood in. Many thoughts, ideas, and assumptions chugged through my brain like a bullet train. Images of Inuyasha started popping into my mind now, from all of the time I spent with him.

I could still smell the smells of liquor, cigars, and sex in ally that dreadful night. I could here the soft panting of the person assaulting me from behind. "Please stop" I cried to him, not wanting to endure this anymore. It was terrible. He left me in that ally, bloody and beaten, until Inuyasha came along and helped me.

A girl next to me tapped me lightly on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked me in a voice that sincerely cared. She had red hair that was pulled up into two pigtails and big emerald eyes that sparkled with youth.

"Huh?" I replied until I noticed that my desk was covered with tears. I must have put my head down and started to cry. "Yes... no. I'm not." I told her, my voice cracking a bit.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else. Mrs. Sherold, can I take Kagome to the nurse, she isn't feeling well." The girl asked the teacher who nodded. How did this girl know my name?

I stood up and walked behind her out of the room. The hallway was almost empty besides the few students getting to class.

"By the way, my names Ayame.!" Ayame proudly stuck her hand and I slowly shook it. "How did you know my name?"

"Because I listen to everyone's name in role call. So, what's up? You can tell me anything." She said, waving her hands for emphasis.

"Nothing, just some bad memories haunting me." I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and sniffled.

"Well, whenever you want, you can tell me about those bad memories. May not be today, or tomorrow, or next week, or next month, maybe not even next year, you can tell me anytime."

Ayame and I just sat in the hallway for the rest of the period, her arm wrapped around my neck and my head on her shoulder. I think I found a new friend.

* * *

><p>I'm going to be holding this story for a while because I want to start on a Little Vampire fan-fic. I have been reading a few of those lately so yeah. So hopefully I can get more reviews and if you have any questions I will answer them. If is chapter seems kinda short, I am sorry.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:Bad Day For Art

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! School has been a pain in the butt and so has the family. Finishing this at 5:30 in the morning just for you guys. Warmed my heart to see all those favorites, especially the author ones. Enjoy this chapter, because i personally don't think it turned out well.

* * *

><p>Ayame and I were in the bathroom just as the bell for second period rang.<p>

"Kagome, we need to go to second period now. Are you OK?" Ayame asked me and I took a deep breath before I answered "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go."

I slipped off of the bathroom sinks and followed Ayame to our second period. I didn't even know we had second period together.

Turns out, we had 7 periods together. I was glad, but the one period I didn't have her, the mysterious boy from the tree was in my class. It was last period which was also my favorite because it was Art.

I thought to myself "How did I not know that he was in my art class? I mean, how could I miss someone that handsome?"

Maybe it was because I never really paid any attention to those around me. Highschool was like a monarchy.

The king would be our quarter back, Bankotsu. The queen would be the head cheerleader, which was Yura. Then you had the aristocrats, which were the people of the football, basketball, and cheerleading team. I really don't wanna go on, but I was one of the outcasts. And I was an outcast on purpose, because of the fact I hated attention.

"Class, I have paired you up with someone in the class to do a project. You will be researching a famous artist and writing a report on them that you will read to the class. Make sure it is interesting and also draw a picture of the artist. I will be giving you your artist and partner today and it will be due next week" The art teacher pulled out a list of the students and there assigned artist.

This seemed like a kind of fun project. Well, the drawing part did. I wonder who I was getting, partner wise and artist wise. My name must have been at the end of the list because I didn't here it till the very end.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru POV<p>

Yes! This was perfect! Great! This was a good chance to get to know Kagome a little more. It took all I had to hold back my giddy happiness and not hop around the room, fist-pumping in celebration.

I snuck a quick peek at her to see she was a bit shocked from what the teacher had said. Her mouth slightly agape and her eyes larger than usual.

The room was filled with the buzz of chatting students, planning there projects. The artist we had gotten was named Eugene Delacroix. Slowly, I stood up and walked over to Kagome, walking as sexy as possible. Seriously, I didn't know how girls did it with the jaw dropping, boner making, sexy looking sashes.

I had failed epically and earned a few giggles from the girls I passed. "Hey Kagome, I was wondering if we do the project at your house. My house is kind of far and my family is kind of annoying" I half lied.

My house was far away but my family would not approve of my imprint on a mortal. They would find out fast if we did it over there.

"Sure. Did you drive here?" She asked and looked up at me. God she was gorgeous in my eyes. I was at a loss of words so I just nodded.

"Okay. We can start planning at my house then. But I want to establish this now. I will be drawing the picture. Okay?" Kagome gave me a stern 'you-better-say-yes-or-else' face and I nodded

After a few moments of awkward silence, I walked back to my seat and breathed in. A smile crept onto my face but I wiped it away. if I hadn't I would have smiled really big, start giggling like a girl who just got a date with her crush, put my hands on my face and shake my head.

* * *

><p>Kagomes POV<p>

Well, I texted Kouga that someone was dropping me off and to not come pick me up. Soon, the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. I stood and gathered my small amount of stuff on the desk and met Sesshomaru at the entrance to the classroom.

"Come on Kagome let's go" He said and lead me out of the school and to his car. He politely opened the door for me and I slid into the seat. Sesshomaru closed the door and went to his side. "So give me some directions please" He asked as we drove out of the school parking lot.

When we made it to my house, we got out of the car and I lead the way to the front door. "I'm home!" I yelled as me and Sesshomaru stepped inside. I was greeted by Kouga's cheerful voice.

"Kagome your home! Who drove y-" He didn't finish his sentence as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"You! You bastard!" Kouga yelled at Sesshomaru and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"How dare you show up in my home with my sister after last night?"

Sesshomaru was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Kouga calm down! I'm sure Sesshomaru didn't do anything bad!" I yelled at him tried my best to pry him off of Sesshomaru.

"That's the son of a bitch that was with Kanna last night!" Kouga told me angrily and jabbed his index finger at Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about? Who the hell is Kanna?"

"You know who she is you bastard! You stole her from me!"

I had to use even more force to keep Kouga from tearing Sesshomaru into bits and pieces. Could it really have been Sesshomaru?

"Kouga calm down! Why can't we just talk about this?" I yelled at him and he stopped lashing out, but still had the intent to kill deep in his eyes.

"Sir, I have no idea who this 'Kanna' girl is. Last night I was still at my house reading a book. I have enough people to make an alibi" Sesshomaru told Kouga calmly, not wanting to anger him.

I looked up at Kouga to see his bangs were covering his eyes, hiding them from my view.

"Fine" Was all he said before he whipped around and made his way up the stairs and to his room.


	5. Chapter 5:The Picture

I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been grounded from the computer so I couldn't update. But it gave me a tremendous time to think. I told my mom i was doing homework too. So enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>''I'm so sorry about that! He just had a bad break-up and I don't know what happened!" Kagome apologized to me. I shook my head and waved a dismissive hand.<p>

"It's quite alright! No harm done! So, shall we get to work on our project?" I asked as I clasped my hands together and Kagome lead me up the stairs to what looked like an attic door.

She reached up on her tippy-toes and pulled a little string that let down a fold-out ladder. She gestured towards the ladder with her arms to let me go first.

"Thanks" I said and walked up slowly and she followed.

Her room wasn't as small as I expected. It was a nice size with a twin bed, dresser and other little necessities. The floor was littered with a small amount of clothing and the walls were covered with photos and drawings of random but beautiful things.

"It's so cozy" I said and took a small step towards the bed and took a seat.

"Thanks" she mumbled as she reached under her bed and shuffled around for something. I tried my best to not try and look at her butt.

Finally, she emerged with an apple laptop and plopped down onto the bed. "Let me look up a picture of him and you can start the paper" Kagome sighed, not looking up from the device. I nodded and the silence started.

I searched for something to say, anything, but I couldn't find the right words. So, I just settled on some simple information questions like her favorite color, her favorite food, stuff like that. Finally she handed me the laptop and I went on searching.

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

God was I nervous. He reminded me so much of HIM. The hair, the eyes, the facial structure. Everything. The only way I kept myself from sweating like a jogger was focusing on the work, which didn't help much. Somehow, my thoughts kept wondering back to the boy next to me and him.

The silence was threatening to strangle all the life out off me and I couldn't take it much longer. Finally, I was at my bursting point and I snatched the laptop out of his hands.

His head snapped up at me, giving me a 'What-the-hell-was-that' look.

"Sorry, I just want to listen to some music. It's too quiet" I apologized and went to a good song.

"I hope you like this band" I said and handed him back the laptop. His face lit up with a large smile as he looked up at me.

"I love this band!"

"Really? I thought I was the only person in the world who listened to Skillet" I sighed.

"I know. I haven't met one other person who listens to them. It shocks me." Sesshomaru chuckled and we started a long conversation, virtually forgetting about the homework.

"Hey, I'm hungry. You want anything?" I asked him and he nodded. "Anything's fine with me" he said and I untangled my legs from the way they were and went downstairs to the kitchen.

I really felt more comfortable around Sesshomaru now, and he was really nice. It really made me wonder why Kouga thought it was him at the club.

I went into the fridge and pulled out some Kool-Aid and set it on the counter. I grabbed to glasses from the cabinet and a bag of chips from another. I poured the Kool-Aid into the two glasses and put it away. "How am I going to take all this upstairs?" I thought to myself as I carried the chips under one of my arms and held the glasses in my hands.

Just then, Naraku walked into the house, hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Hey Naraku" I nodded at him and he gave me a smile.

"Need some help with that" he asked and he started to walk towards me but I shook my head.

"Nah, I am fine. No worries" I said and started to walk up the stairs until I saw Sesshomaru rushing past me, almost knocking me over.

"Sesshomaru, were are you going?" I asked him, looking baffled.

"I need to go" he said in a low growl and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

I looked over at Naraku who looked like he had seen a beautiful angel. "Kagome, is that your boyfriend?" He asked, not looking away from the door.

"No. Just a partner for a project at school" I said and put the stuff back in the kitchen before I ran upstairs to my room, leaving Naraku to stand there like he was frozen.

When I got up to my room, there were just a few things out of place. There was a big wrinkle in my bed like someone had balled it into a fist and the picture I had of Inuyasha was crumpled up into a ball and left on the bed. I uncrumpled it and gave it a good long look, comparing their features carefully.

'Maybe they're related" I thought to myself and tacked it back onto my wall where it always stayed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV<p>

Why? Why had she had a picture of my brother? I kept thinking this to myself as I hopped into my car and slammed the door behind myself. My mind was clouded with thoughts as I sped to my house, the first place I saw Kagomes smiling face.

I stormed inside, still deep in thought when I was greeted with a hardy hug from my father.

"Sesshomaru! My dear son! Where have you been" Mr. Taisho asked his son, still holding him in a death grip.

"Out with a friend" I replied, keeping down my anger. He gave me a sniff and a smile struck his face.

"Was it a female, may I ask?" He teased and I shouldered him off, making my way for the stairs.

"Oh and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his girlfriend are coming back because there school is on break. Please be nice to him" Taisho said and my hand griped on the railing so hard it broke.

"Fine" Was all I said before storming upstairs.

* * *

><p>Well, I am going to post this now since I have little time left on the computer so enjoy this and have a nice day.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6:Tasty Chowder

Here is chapter 6 finally! I feel like a fuckin douche. I haven't updated in forever and this is the last day of my break and I haven't updated at all! I am a slow ass motherfucker. Well, here is the new chapter and I hope I still have readers. Gonna try and update a whole bunches so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagomes POV<p>

Last night went on like normal. Naraku took me to the store to pick up the pictures and they came out nicely. Kouga still didn't come out of his room, even after dinner.

So, Naraku ended up taking me to school, which took him a while because he didn't really know how to get there, given he never drove me before.

"Thanks Naraku, for driving me. Bye!" I waved goodbye to him as he pulled off. I made my way to the building and was tempted to go see if Sesshomaru was in that place.

Apparently, my feet had a mind of their own and they lead me straight to him with no hesitation.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" I greeted him and he looked at me with a smile.

"Hey Kagome! Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just kinda got angry."

I smiled at him and then sat down next to him. "It's okay. I don't mind. I just want to know one thing. Are you related to him in anyway? You two look alike."

"He's my younger brother by a few months."

Before I could ask my question, he stated to answer it.

"He was the son of an affair my father had a long time ago, a fling, if you will. I hadn't met him until I was about five and he was about to turn five."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV<p>

I pondered on the fact if I should tell her a fact about this or not, and chose not to. It was something that she would either need to find out on her own or to never know.

"Do you talk to him at all?" Kagome asked me with a certain air of desperation in her voice. A small smile graced my lips.

"Nah. We had a big fall out about two years ago. But he is visiting soon." Kagome looked like she was a mixture of so many emotions I could not even decipher them.

"By the way Kagome, why did you have a picture of him?"

"We used to be really good friends until he had to move away" She replied with a somewhat sad smile. I wanted ask her what was wrong, but that seemed rude.

"Oh." Was all I said and an awkward silence settled over us.

Luckily, not to long after my final word, the bell rang for school to start. Kagome bounced up and I got up a little slower. "So Sesshy, should we go to the library this afternoon? I can just ask Naraku to take me instead of you" Kagome aked me with a sweet smile.

I could have stared at that smile all day if I wanted, but we needed to get to class. "Sure."

With that, we both rushed off to class.

* * *

><p>Kagomes POV<p>

I started to really become closer to Ayame. She was a really nice girl and great company. She was also funny too.

It was lunchtime and she was introducing me to her group of friends. They were also nice too.

One of them was named Sango. She seemed like a nice girl with a strong attitude. She had dark brown that reached an inch or so past her shoulders and kind hazel eyes.

The next one was Kagura. She had hair a little lighter than Sango's and bright red eyes. She was cold but Ayame said she would eventually warm up.

The last one was Rin. She was pretty short to be 18 but I didn't question it. She had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. She was somewhat childish and kinda loud, maybe a bit squeaky. Ayame said she was just happy to see me.

For the first half of lunch, we socialized and got to know each other. It was stopped sort when Sesshomaru came over.

"Kagome, I need some help with the project" He said and I said goodbye to my associates. Well, not before I spotted a light blush on Kagura's face that had appeared when Sesshomaru came.

Sesshomaru and I started walking towards our tree as I asked him "So, what do you need help with on the project?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted some company."

I let out a light chuckle as we settled underneath the tree. I knew it seemed quick, but we were really hitting it off. We barely knew that much about each other, but I wanted that to change. Slowly, though. Suddenly, a very nice scent hit my nose. It was a spicy sweet scent that made my mouth water and my taste buds tingle. I looked over at Sesshomaru and saw that it was his lunch of something that consisted of corn and I think shrimp. He must of caught me looking because he looked over at me and asked "Do you want some?"

I shook my head but I was dying for a taste. Even though I did say no, he scooped up a bit onto his fork and help it close to my mouth. I was tempted, but I was also not sure.

"It's Chowder with prawn, corn and chives. Try it." Sesshomaru coaxed and I hesitantly took a bit. I felt like I was in heaven.

I let out a long sigh of complete pleasure and closed my eyes, tilting my head back. "Holy crap dude! That tasted amazing!" I sighed, stretching out almost every syllable.

Smiling lightly, he took a bite and sighed too, but not as dramatically as me. "Yeah. Our chef usually doesn't make this. I wanted to learn how but I am a terrible cook." Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle and continued eating.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, a giant grin on my face with expecting eyes. Sesshy rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and let me have some more. Oh this really was heaven.

Deciding not to take anymore of his food, I started eating my lunch of meatloaf. It was good, but it could not compare to the chowder.

* * *

><p>Did not feel like editing. It actually took me like two days to write this. I am also writing my very own story and I wouldn't mind some ideas. I swear I will update ASAP!<p> 


End file.
